Bone anchors, such as bone screws, are commonly used in surgical procedures to attach constructs to a bony structure of a patient. For example, spinal stabilization constructs configured to stabilize a spinal segment may utilize bone screws to secure spinal rods or other elongate members to one or more vertebrae of a spinal column. The bone anchors may be screwed into the bony structure with a driver instrument.
However, in some instances it may be desirable to further screw the bone anchor into the bony structure and/or unscrew the bone anchor from the bony structure once the driver instrument has been disengaged from the bone anchor. Re-engaging the driver instrument with the bone anchor may be challenging. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide alternative driver instruments configured to engage with a bone anchor already installed in a bony structure.